


Wish

by GYT_34



Series: Hotel del Luna [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hotel Del Luna Fusion, F/F, alternative universe, hoteldellunau, jiyoo, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYT_34/pseuds/GYT_34
Summary: Minji is the manager of Hotel Del Luna, one night she is ordered to fulfill the last wish of one of the richest men in all of South Korea: To make his daughter break up with an opportunist.And maybe Minji got so involved that she ended up wishing for something too.Hotel del Luna AU.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Hotel del Luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Wish

It was one of the busiest nights at the hotel since Minji started working there, she felt like she had been walking all over the hotel and talking to thousands of people in a few hours of work. Her feet were starting to hurt and she felt like she could sleep for 24h.

Perhaps it was fatigue that prevented her from realizing what was happening, starting with the moment that Handong called her into the office.

It’s not hard to work for Handong, if you discount the fact that the woman had given her the ability to see dead people, which had caused dozens of scares, and the huge number of people who thought she was crazy after seen her talking to herself, the horrible nightmares she has at least twice a month, and also the fact that sometimes she is a beyond the cash limit, Handong was a good boss. Minji earned extras for every situation that her life was in danger, which resulted in a new car for her, which was enough for Minji to find Handong a good boss.

Except that Handong didn’t like very busy nights, attending so many guests seemed to make her feel a unique bad humor, which made her not want to have contact anyone else, dead or alive. Minji should have noticed the first sign: Handong sending one of the employees to look for her.

Second sign was even clearer: Handong answering her with her best smile.

And the bonus: Handong offering her the best champagne while opening the door.

"All the guests of the accident are already in their proper rooms, madam" Minji commented as she entered the office, denying the cup that was offered to her, because that would cause her a few more moments away from her long-dreamed bed "I'm afraid it will take some time so that we can organize everyone’s last wishes”.

"Don't stress about that now, I have something for you to pay your attention to exclusively”.

Then she noticed the other figure in the office, sitting in one of the armchairs was a middle-aged man, wearing what appeared to be a very expensive suit, but at that moment it seemed to be ruined with the blood that had dripped from the left side of his head, stained as well his gray hair. All the blood took her a few seconds to recognize him, but it hit her pretty hard.

Mr Kim, from the Kim medical industries, the largest in all of Korea, but projected to be the largest in all of Asia in a few years. She had seen countless magazines with his face stamped in the waiting rooms of friend's offices, he was someone very important, now she understood why Handong had such a forced smile to his direction.

"Mr. Kim is going to some spend time with us, and he has a very personal last wish, I need you to make sure that he and his plus one are quite satisfied before they leave" Handong communicated to her, Minji quickly put on a smile that combined with Handong's, arranging her posture to an even more formal one “but let's not think about it too much now, there is not much to do at this time, just have the best room prepared for him and his plus one, tomorrow morning we will take care of rest".

Minji could even say that she didn't pay too much attention in that guest after that, but when she turned on the television the other day, after a long night sleeping in her bed, far from any spirit with a complaint about the shower water being too hot, or about their spouse not wanting to fulfill their request in life, she saw him on television.

Mr Kim had been in a serious accident, a car had crashed into the side of his vehicle, he had died on the spot with the impact on his head, the police were investigating whether the other driver had been to blame. Minji had seen enough influential people death to know that the details are sometimes thrown aside, like the way they didn't mention that he wasn't alone in the accident, or the way that Mr. Kim smelled like alcohol at the hotel before even take the glass to his mouth for the first time together with Handong.

Minji was starting to have an idea of what it was all about, so when she arrived at the hotel she was not surprised when she saw the man waiting for her, with a suit that looked new and a big smile on his face, as if nothing had really happened. She also noticed the way he was trying to hide the woman standing next to him in the hotel lounge.

"Oh, there you are," said Mr Kim, signaling her to come over "I have them look for you at the hotel the whole day"

"My shift started a few minutes ago sir, I was checking to see if the guests of the other accident from a few nights ago were well placed" Minji sat in the chair in front of him.

"So you are still a human?".

"Yes, the managers of this hotel need to be human in order to solve human papers”.

“I see, so it won't be too difficult for you to get what I want, I leave this life with almost everything in order, my business is going great enough that my daughters can have a good life without even having to do anything, but my youngest... She made me a promise a few months ago, she said she would find the love of her life and that I would be proud beside her” The man sighed, taking another sip of whatever it was in her cup before continuing “I'm always proud of her, maybe I had put a lot of pressure on her to get married just like her sister, so she got a boyfriend, someone from the same college, this guy Hyunwoo, he seemed very polite when we met, but I investigated him, and I don't want him around my daughter”.

"Sir, if her promise was made from the heart, you will not be able to leave here until it is fulfilled”.

"Then I will remain here long enough that she does not stay with him”.

"I will have to know all the reason why it made you want this, so I will do my best not to let them be together”.

“His family was quite wealthy, they ran a factory in a city not far from here, but then his father started to gamble, I went down the drain, he lost the factory in a matter of weeks, they started living together with his uncle, then he moved to Seoul, in a few days of college he met my daughter, and introduced himself as a totally different person than he is, he claimed to be the son of a couple of international entrepreneurs, that he had studied in different countries and now he was trying to start everything on his own, his condition of life doesn’t match the life he has, his apartment in the busy part of town, his new car, the branded clothes... He’s only accumulating for when the wedding arrives, your goal is to make her open her eyes with all of this”.

"You could talk to her directly in a dream ...".

"It wouldn't be the same, I want her to see the truth for herself, so this won’t happen again".

Minji didn't really know how she was going to do that, she couldn't come and dump everything on the girl like that, but the man didn't give her a routine on how the plan was supposed to be done.

It was easy to find Mr. Kim's funeral, it was practically being televised, a huge crowd around the place, what was not easy was to find a moment that Yoohyeon seemed alone so that she could get closer, she always had a figure with her. When Minji was content that her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Kim Yoohyeon?" Minji approached when she saw the girl walking to an area further away from the place, when the girl turned to her and nodded to continue, Minji realized that she had not slept for a long time, her look screamed tired “I work for your father, I mean, I work just for a limited time”.

"We are not going to fire anyone, if that's your concern" Yoohyeon tried to continue on her way, her phone in hand.

"Actually, I don't care about that, my job is for a little while like I said, your father have nothing to do with it" Minji followed her, her eyes watching as the girl's fingers passed between the phone's contacts until it stopped at Hyunwoo's "he told me a lot about you, like the time you missed school all day to go to the city side to buy him a gift” that seemed to interest the other woman who looked at her.

"What is your name?".

"Kim Minji" Minji smiled noticing that she had gotten Yoohyeon's attention enough for her to put aside her cell phone.

"And which what did you work with my father for?"

"I don't work for him, I mean, it's just a temporary job, I'm a hotel manager, your father had a stay there, he asked me to help you in case something like that happened".

Yoohyeon stopped for a few moments, looking into Minji's eye deeply, trying to see anything that would look real or fake. Then a woman called her, Yoohyeon turned to her, whispering to Minji that her mother was calling her, and that they should talk privately later.

"She believes in you, only we knew that, it was a secret between the two of us so she wouldn't get into trouble" Mr Kim's spirit spoke when Yoohyeon was already far enough, Minji sighed, she was trying to ignore his presence all the time, which was difficult with the man not stop talking.

"Funny to see you talking about secrets, that woman who you were accompanying was not Yoohyeon's mother, you weren't wearing your wedding ring yesterday, but then it magically appeared on your finger today”.

"I never said I was a good husband, your job is not to focus on that".

Minji rolled her eyes, having to deal with this type of person was one of the parts she hated the most, being connected with him to do that with a direct handong's order was even worse, there was no escape, she couldn't just do one call, a simple visit or let Yubin deal with that. So, she erased it from her mind, she was doing it for Yoohyeon, because the girl didn't deserve to marry someone like her father.

The funeral was longer than Minji expected, there were several people who wanted to say a last goodbye to the deceased, not because they loved him, but because they should do it for the business. Mr Kim seemed to realize this, becoming more nervous about each person he swore he detested showing up.

Minji had even more work than she wanted, first she had to make sure that Mr. Kim didn't have any tantrums and ended up doing something he shouldn't have. Secondly, she had to take care of some not very friendly spirits who followed some people who were there, a man in a bloodstained suit was a little more complicated to be convince, apparently he had been murdered by one of Mr. Kim's partners, Mr. Kim was extremely frightened by the report, it was long minutes before she finally convinced him to go to the hotel, Minji was sure that at least two people were sure she was crazy after seeing her arguing with nobody in a dark hallway.

She managed to speak to the woman again after everyone was leaving, she walked with her arms crossed with her mother, a couple a little behind, Minji recognized Nanjoon from one of the photos the man had shown, in the brief introduction he had given, it was easy to tell who his favorite daughter was. She also noticed that Hyunwoo had not appeared at any time during the day.

"Yoohyeon" Minji approached, soft enough that the others wouldn't be startled.

"I thought she was already gone" Yoohyeon turned to her family "she works for a hotel that Daddy stayed at"

"Your father always loved hotels, he said that the determining factor on vacation was the hotel," Minji noticed the melancholy tone behind Yoohyeon's mother's words, it was really sad to see someone break so much for someone who wouldn't do the same "and which hotel do you work at?”.

“Hotel del Luna”.

"I never heard of it, is it from out of town?" Yoohyeon's mother asked.

"No, it is in the busy part of the city, to be easy to be found, it is little special, maybe one day you can find it".

"The car is here" Nanjoon caught their attention, indicating the black car standing next to them, helping his mother to get in first.

"Come to my house tomorrow to talk about whatever your task is, follow the press cameras, I'm sure you won't have a problem finding it”.

Minji was sure Yoohyeon didn't expect her to actually be at her house the next day, when she passed through the sea of cameras and reporters until she could identify herself over the intercom, she could make out the confusion and surprise in the woman's voice while saying that she could enter.

It was a big house, the kind that you only see on unique occasions in life, most people only saw from afar when passing in front of them. And it looked even bigger inside, while Yoohyeon minimally showed her the way from the front door to the round table at the back of the house.

"And what would be the task that my father gave you?" Yoohyeon asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of the woman, sitting down opposite seat.

"He told me that I should be sure that you would be okay".

"I'll be fine".

Minji heard the spirit beside her sigh, the same familiar sigh as when the spirits knew that their relatives were hiding something.

“I know I'm a stranger, I know you don't trust me, I don't blame you for that, but I promise you with my soul that my intentions are good, your father left without saying so many things to you, and he fears that these things have a huge weight on you”.

"And why do you know all this?"

"Your dad liked to talk a lot while he was at my hotel," Minji smiled, poking at the man who seemed to enjoy disturbing her even when she wasn't taking care of his case "It wasn't my best guest, I must admit, and I don't do it for the money he leaves behind, I’m doing it for you”.

"For me?" Yoohyeon was silent, blinking slowly as she looked at her, Minji could notice how tired she was, her eyes barely seemed to be able to stay open, her movements seemed slower and her reaction came seconds after expected “Okay, I agree, what would be the next step?”.

_"Get the press out of the front of the house" Spirit said beside her "this was supposed to be a quiet place, I want Yoohyeon to be at peace"._

"I'm going to get a press out of your house”.

"For real?" Yoohyeon seemed to have fun with that "we are trying to make this happen for a while, how would you get it?"

"Don't worry about it, I have my ways".

 _"Tell her not to watch the news, not to read the newspapers, I know she was paying a lot of attention_ _to that," Mr Kim said._

“Stay away from news, the things they say and will say about your father... I know that those words may not match your memory of him, there is nothing wrong with that, some memories are just ours”.

"I can do".

_"Tell her to sleep, the people at the company are smart enough to keep everything in order, she should take a few days away."_

"What do you work with?".

"I'm finishing college, next year I'm going to take over the family business".

"And what did you really want to do?" Minji watched Yoohyeon's cheeks flush a little, she could tell by the lack of enthusiasm in her words that her future felt more like a weight than a hope.

"What am I doing now, take care of my family's legacy, so it continues," Minji was silent, both Yoohyeon's and her father's discomfort beginning to increase, it was as if a father had discovered the most hidden secret of his daughter, but he couldn't do anything anymore “am I so bad at lying to you that you find out about me like this?” Yoohyeon laughed dryly, her eyes lowered to her fingers on the cup in front of her.

"Don't worry," Minji smiled even though she knew the girl wasn't looking, maybe it was more for the other presence in the room "parent-child relationships are often complicated, it was just a hunch I had between you two, I think I hit something, didn't I?”.

"I never wanted to admit that it is so cliché, but here you are," Yoohyeon looked at her, her eyes looked more tired than they were before, this time it wasn't because of lack of sleep, but it was a scar older than that “I always liked music, the idol tv shows were my favorites when I was growing up, so I started to imagine myself like them, on stage or making music, but my parents never saw idols with good eyes, my father always said they were a waste of life, that they could be doing better, so he started talking about following in the family's footsteps, it wasn't like I had much of a choice, my future was planned”.

Minji was silent, not because she needed it, but Mr Kim didn't seem to believe everything he had just heard, it was the surprise phase, Minji really didn't want to be around when he reached the anger stage.

“Well, let me show you a place, take at least a few days off from the mess around you, I'm sure your father's partner will take care of everything”.

Minji did not like to think about Mr. Kim's partner, the man had so much blood and dirt in his hand that he would surely return in the form of a pig in his next life. The way he had managed to hide important facts about Mr. Kim's accident easily, like how he wasn't unaccompanied or how much alcohol was in his blood, made Minji's stomach turn with just thinking about the other things he had possible hidden during his years of power.

"Okay, a few days off won’t hurt" Yoohyeon smiled weakly, but in a sincere way "and where are we going?".

“To a place far from all the confusion, where the sun is different”.

“Your hotel will not miss you?”.

"My guests show up more at night, moreover, my employees are excellent, they will take care of everything while I am on the outside".

"You know, I looked for your hotel" There it was, Minji smiled, she was waiting for this "I didn't find it anywhere".

"I already told you, my hotel is a very special place, those who need it can easily find it, but if you want that much I can show you”.

Yoohyeon didn't answer anything after that, she was satisfied with what she had achieved. Minji was very focused on the woman who did not notice that someone was paying close attention to their interaction.

She took advantage that Yoohyeon went to answer the door to look at the other presence, receiving a neutral expression, the man seemed to be making an extra effort so that his emotions were not shown.

_"I changed my mind, I want to change my last wish, I have enough hidden money for that," Minji raised an eyebrow, wanted to say that she was not looking for his money, that in fact she wanted to be away from it, but Handong wouldn’t like any of that and would probably make her make do whatever change he wanted “I don’t just want you to break them up, I want Yoohyeon to be happy”._

Minji opened her mouth, but Yoohyeon came back on time, this time accompanied by a man, he was tall and could probably see a lot of men like him in the business part of the town, as if he were someone you wouldn't pay too much attention to on a daily basis. Minji also noticed that the clothes he wore and the watch on his wrist seemed to be from very expensive and famous brands.

She must have spent a lot of time analyzing him who didn't see the boy’s hand reaching for her, she shook it, not hard, just quickly, handshakes are for people who deserve it, and Hyunwoo seemed even weirder personally. Mr. Kim seemed to like her attitude and even more Hyunwoo's reaction to that, since for the first time that day he had a big smile on his face.

Soon after Yoohyeon's mother appeared, the man seemed to be more on guard with her presence, running his hands through his clothes and forcing a smile in her direction, but Mrs. Kim just smiled quickly at him before turning to the other presence in the enclosure.

"Kim Minji, Yoohyeon explained me better about you this morning" Minji stood up quickly, holding out her hands so she could hold Mrs. Kim's between them.

_"Ask her if she slept well" Mr Kim said right behind her, Minji had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at that moment._

"Ms. Kim, I hope you had a good night of sleep with everything going on”.

"It was a little hard with all this confusion in front of the house".

"Don't worry about it, I was saying to Yoohyeon that I will fix this in a few hours, I know some people that can help”.

"I would be very grateful, I was thinking that we would have to look for your hotel to stay for a while with all this going on”.

"It would be a pleasure to host you, but I will do my best to make you comfortable here so you don’t need that”.

Mrs. Kim smiled, a warm and welcoming smile. Minji had been hugged before by clients, sometimes out of nowhere, sometimes after a request to do so, but when Mrs. Kim pulled her into a hug she felt more than surprised, and it took more than a second to let her answer the hug. And maybe it's because Mrs. Kim was doing it without a big reason behind it, like she being the messenger for someone she loved.

"So you work at a hotel…" Hyunwoo said with his hands in his pocket, he was still standing and looking at her with a suspicious look.

He was an easy-to-read guy, from the way he was trying to stand up in an environment that he noticed was not the center of attention, to the way he was in a very defense mode. Strangely, not because he had a stranger with his girlfriend, his back was practically turned to Yoohyeon while he looked at Minji, but because Minji's presence seemed stronger than he was, and he saw her as a threat of some kind, because she had got Mrs. Kim's approval without even trying as hard as he did.

"Yes, I'm a hotel manager," Minji looked at him as he adjusted his posture to something more serious than when he was talking to the other two "and you? What are you doing?".

"I'm still a student, but I got a spot from Lee technology companies”.

"This is great, I know the CEO there, what would be your position?"

Hyunwoo was good at lying, she could tell when his reaction was just seconds before he returned to normal, a quick expression of astonishment, as if he had been caught. Minji smiled at that, it would be easier to catch the boy than she imagined before.

"I started now, I...".

"Intern I presume" Minji cut him off, the boy didn't open his mouth to answer, he just nodded quickly, but Yoohyeon had the reaction that she noticed more, she looked confusedly at the man next to her, she probably had heard something different than had found out now. Mr Kim looked even happier about it, his chest puffing out as he looked at the boy as if he had finally won a long game of chess.

Minji wondered what kind of stories he was telling so that a woman like Yoohyeon, heiress to a huge company, could think that a student, who had no blood connection with anyone in the big city, could get a job at a company like the Lee.

"Well, I would like to stay longer, but I need to go," she turned to the girl who still looked confused "I will come here the day after tomorrow, I hope you will follow my advice and take some time away from the company".

"I will accompany you to the door, come on" Mrs. Kim held her hand as she followed her to her car, asking questions about her hotel and how her husband was there, Minji's heart ached when she realized that the woman still loved her husband.

"Actually," Minji stopped before she could get into her car, turning to the lady who was watching her a little distance "I would like an afternoon with you, I think we need to talk also, your other daughter too actually”.

Mrs. Kim just smiled, saying that they could talk about it when she returned to the house next time. Minji would not like to think that she was proud to have made someone else uncomfortable, but she had to restrain herself from smiling at Mr. Kim's discomfort all the way back to the hotel.


End file.
